Secret Pasts
by Kinako Ishiyama
Summary: Hilary has been having some strange dreams recently, but what could they mean? And why is she having them?
1. A Trip Gone Wrong

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters except for Tara and Goldhawk, who I made up for this story.  
  
1,000 years ago  
  
A husband and wife had left their home in the nearby mountain village to take their daughter out on the ocean for her 12th birthday. The day had been clear and sunny without a cloud in the sky, so it was the perfect time to take her. The girl was especially excited to be heading out, since she had never left her village once since the day she was born.  
  
"Now, Tara..." said the man to his daughter, "I want you to be careful while we're out here. You mother and I would be distraught if anything were to happen to you." Tara smiled and nodded her understanding. "Don't worry, father. I'll be careful. So where's the boat we're taking?" Tara's parents smiled and lead her to the boat. Tara, who was now even more excited then before, quickly ran over to the boat and got in. Her parents entered the boat shortly after and her father pushed off the dock to start their voyage.  
  
"How far are we going to go, father?" Tara's father smiled and said, "We won't be going out too far. We have to be back in the village before nightfall." Her mother nodded in agreement. "It's dangerous out here at night, Tara." Tara's expression changed from one of excitement to one of confusion. "But how can it be more dangerous outside the village at night?" Her mother frowned, not wishing to tell her daughter of the dangers the outside world could bring just yet. "You'll understand one day when you're older, my dear."  
  
Tara nodded slightly, knowing that it would be pointless to question it any further. She then looked out in the direction of the ocean just in time to notice a flash of light in the sky. Her father noticed it, too, and immediately knew what it meant. "We'd better head back." Tara looked at her father. "Why? What's wrong, father?" Her father started to attempt to turn the boat around. "A storm's coming in, Tara...and the waves are already acting up...it's hard to turn the boat around..."  
  
"Well, keep trying, husband..." A hint of panic could be heard in Tara's mother's voice as she spoke up. "I'm trying, dear...but the waves have gotten really rough..." said Tara's father. The waves then knocked the oars out of his hands and into the ocean. "Oh no...there's no way we can turn around now. I guess we'll just have to hope we reach some land somewhere before the worst happens."  
  
After almost a week drifting at sea, Tara woke up one morning to see land very close by. She quickly woke up her parents. "Mother, Father! We've finally reached land!" Her mother looked up and sighed with relief. "Thank the heavens...I was afraid it would be the end for us...I wonder where we are, though..." As soon as the boat landed, Tara run onto the shore and saw many strange buildings, one that appeared to be a large palace. She saw many people on the street, some of them in robes and carrying katanas, both of which looked very strange to her. "What a strange place...so different from our little village..." As her parents walked up, her father said, "Well, I guess we'd better find a place to settle here...I don't know if we'll ever be able to return home..."  
  
Tara walks a few feet away and then takes out her pendant, which has a picture of a beautiful golden bird on it. "So what do we do now? How long will we be here...Goldhawk?" The bird glowed in a soft golden light in response. Tara then looked up at the sky and wondered what the future had in store for her. 


	2. Hilary's Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of the characters except for Tara and Goldhawk, who I made up for this story.  
  
Hilary slowly woke up after having another of the strange dreams she has had recently. She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes while thinking about it. "What a strange dream...I saw that golden bird again...but what could it be?" She then looked over at the clock sitting on her dresser and immediately jumped out of bed. "Oh no! It's already 9:00! I was supposed to be at Tyson's house an hour ago! What's wrong with me, anyway? It's not like me to sleep in like this!" After getting dressed in her usual pink shirt and white skirt, Hilary quickly ran downstairs and had a quick breakfast. She then put her shoes on, said bye to her mother, and ran out the door.  
  
Hilary ran as fast as she could to reach Tyson's house. By the time she arrived, the boys had already started their training for the day. At the moment, a practice match was going on between Tyson and Ray and it was apparent that both of them had improved, as it was a very even match. Hilary sat down next to Kenny on the porch, who was recording the statistics of the match on his laptop, Dizzi. The match ended in a tie and then Tyson looked over at Hilary and smirked. "Well, look who finally graced us with her presence." Hilary glared at Tyson. "Hey, I didn't mean to be late! I just overslept!" Tyson's expression grew a little more serious. "You've been doing that a lot lately. Is something bothering you?" Hilary, being her usual stubborn self around Tyson, looked away from him. "Don't be ridiculous! I'm fine!"  
  
"If you say so..." Tyson then walked away and went back to his training, this time in a practice match with Kai. But if anyone had given a second glance at Hilary just then, they would have seen an expression on her face that said she did have something on her mind. Hilary couldn't stop thinking about the dream she'd had. She'd wondered if the bird she saw might have been a Bit Beast. But if it was a Bit Beast, then why was she having this dream and not one of the Bladebreakers?  
  
At that time, on the other side of town inside what appeared to be an abandoned building, Ozuma, the leader of the mysterious group known as the Saint Shields, greeted his friend Joseph. Joseph had just returned from another spy mission against the scientists who were also after the Bladebreakers' four Bit Beasts. Ozuma looked at Joseph with a serious expression. "So how did it go?" Joseph smiled his usual cocky smile and said, "Eh, it was a piece of cake, Ozuma. Their security's really gotten lax recently."  
  
But then Joseph's expression turned into one of concern. "However...I did find out something interesting while I was there..." Ozuma's eyes opened wide with interest. "What is it?" Joseph looked right at Ozuma. "It seems...those scientists have discovered another Bit Beast that's actually loose in the city." Ozuma quickly stood up after hearing this news. "What?! How can that be?! I thought the only active Bit Beasts besides ours were those of the Bladebreakers!" Joseph shook his head. "I can imagine your shock, Ozuma. I wouldn't believe it either, if I hadn't seen the evidence with my own eyes."  
  
Ozuma's eyes narrowed. "Find Dunga and Mariam." Joseph nodded his acceptance and ran off to find their other two comrades. Ozuma closed his eyes as he thought to himself. "We must find that Bit Beast and seal it away before anyone else does." 


	3. The Search Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters except for Tara and Goldhawk, who I made up for this story.  
  
The next morning, Tyson had actually managed to make it to school on time. "Yes! I'm safe! You can't call me tardy today, Hilary!" He then laughed loudly, as if he had just beaten someone in battle. He quickly stopped, though, when he noticed Hilary wasn't even paying attention to him. He walked over to Hilary and gently poked her. "Hey...Earth to Hilary..." Hilary finally looked up at Tyson. "Oh, good morning, Tyson." Tyson raises an eyebrow. "That's it? 'Good morning, Tyson?' I practically insult you and not a peep out of you!" Hilary looked down. "I'm sorry..." Now Tyson just looked completely bewildered. "Hey...are you feeling ok? You've been acting really out of it lately." Hilary nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine...it's just...well, I'll tell you about it after school, ok?" Tyson looked a little concerned, but decided to give Hilary the benefit of the doubt. "Well...all right, then. After school." Then he smiled and sat down at his desk to wait for class to start.  
  
Elsewhere, the girl who had just arrived by plane was now trying to find Tyson's house by looking at the map that had been drawn for her. Unfortunately, the map had been drawn very sloppily and was hard to read. The girl sighed with exasperation. "Great...I should have known better then to trust a map Tyson drew..." She then looked at the map hoping to somehow make sense of it. "Hmmm...looks like I head east..." She then headed east, spotting what looked like a dojo in the distance. "Oh, that must be it! Ray said he lived in a dojo!" She then quickly ran over and called out. "Hello? Is anyone home?" She then heard a very familiar voice yell out, "Let it rip!" She smiled at the sound of the voice and ran to where it came from to find Ray practicing with Max. She decided to wait until they were done practicing before she spoke up. As soon as they were done, she called out, "Hi, Ray!" Ray looked her way and opened his eyes wide in shock. "Mariah!" He ran over to Mariah and asked, "When did you get here?" Mariah smiled and said, "Just an hour ago." She then looked around her before asking, "Where's Tyson and Kai?" Ray answered, "Kai's inside and Tyson should be home from school soon."  
  
Max walked up with a big smile on his face as he greeted Mariah. "So, how've you been, Mariah?" Mariah smiled at Max. "I've been doing good. You and Ray look good, too." At that moment, Tyson ran in, having just gotten home from school. "I'm home, guys!" He then looked shocked to see Mariah standing there. "Oh, hey, Mariah. When did you get here?" Ray smiled. "She just got here a few minutes ago." Then Max spoke up with a slightly concerned expression. "Where's Hilary, Tyson? Wasn't she coming to watch us practice today?" Tyson turned to look behind him. "That's weird. I thought she was right behind me." Mariah was really curious now. "Who's Hilary?" Tyson answered, "My classmate...I'll go see what's keeping her." Tyson ran back outside the dojo to see Hilary still walking up to the dojo, but very slowly. "Hey, Hilary! Come on! We gotta practice!" Hilary looked up. "Oh, right...I'm coming..." She then started to walk a little faster and then sat down as soon as she was where the others would practice. Mariah walked over to her and extended her hand to Hilary. "Hi, I'm Mariah, Ray's friend from China." Hilary smiled and shook Mariah's hand. "It's nice to meet you. My name is Hilary. I go to Tyson's school." Mariah then turned to face Tyson and the group. "Hey, you guys mind if I practice with you?" Hilary looked at Mariah with surprise. "You know how to beyblade?" Mariah looked at Hilary. "Yeah! I'm a member of the team back home! The White Tigers!" Hilary smiled a little. "I like to watch Tyson and the Bladebreakers practice, but I've never actually done it myself. I don't even have my own Beyblade." Mariah smiled. "Well, maybe you'd like to watch my match, then?" Hilary nodded excitedly. "Sure! I'd love to!"  
  
Mariah decided to battle against Ray to see how much he had improved compared to herself. Hilary kept her eyes on the match the whole time, waiting to see what Mariah's Bit Beast looked like. She looked on in awe when Mariah's Bit Beast, Galux, finally came out of Mariah's Beyblade. As soon as the match ended, Hilary ran over to Mariah. "Wow! That was the coolest Bit Beast I ever saw!" In her excitement, Hilary had failed to notice that the bit chip she'd found had fallen out of her pocket. Mariah saw it on the ground and picked it up. "What's this? It looks like a Bit Beast." Hilary gasped and quickly grabbed it from Mariah. Tyson looked at Hilary. "Hilary...is there something you haven't told us?"  
  
Before Hilary could answer, Ozuma appeared from behind a tree. "So that's where it was...no wonder we weren't able to find it." Ozuma then slowly walked over to Hilary. "Now, hand it over." Hilary glared at Ozuma and slowly backed away. Mariah glared at him, as well. "Who do you think you are coming around here and barking orders at everyone?" Ozuma looked at Mariah with a straight face. "It's none of your concern. Stay out of it if you don't want to get hurt." He then turned his attention back to Hilary. "Now, are you going to hand it over or not?" Hilary stepped back one more step before answering. "Why should I give it to you? You'll just seal it away like you did Driger!" Ozuma was now a little angry. "Because that Bit Beast has been a stray for 1,000 years. It could be dangerous for you to keep it. Now hand it over or I'll take it by force!" Hilary shook her head. "No..." Ozuma was now very angry and rushed towards Hilary to try to take the bit chip from her. During the struggle, a bright golden light suddenly shined from the bit chip, knocking both Ozuma and Hilary back. Ozuma quickly recovered, but it took Hilary a moment to get back to her feet. Ozuma took a deep breath before speaking up again. "You see? I told you it was dangerous. Now give it to me." Hilary looked up at Ozuma, but now had blue eyes, instead of her usual brown eyes, that had the exact same expression of those of Ozuma and the other Saint Shields. "O...ka...gi...? Is that you?" Ozuma then looked at her strangely. "What are you talking about?" Hilary seemed to ignore Ozuma's question and walked towards Ozuma. "Okagi...it's been so long...I thought I would never see you again..."  
  
Tyson quickly walked up to Hilary. "Hey, Hilary! Are you ok?!" Hilary turned to face Tyson. "Who are you?" Tyson was taken aback by her question. "Who am I? It's me, Tyson." Hilary quickly turned around as her eyes regained their original color. "T...Tyson...? What...happened...?" After that, she fell to the ground. When Tyson checked on her, he found her to be completely unconscious. "Hilary?! Wake up!" Mariah put her hand on Tyson's shoulder. "We should take her inside so she can lie down somewhere." Tyson nodded and then, with Mariah's help, walked Hilary into the house.  
  
Ozuma still seemed puzzled at what had just occured. "What...was that...? Did that Bit Beast...react to her?" He decided to leave Hilary be for now and started to walk back to the Saint Shields' hideout. 


	4. A Surprise Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters except for Tara and Goldhawk, who I made up for this story.  
  
The next morning, Tyson had actually managed to make it to school on time. "Yes! I'm safe! You can't call me tardy today, Hilary!" He then laughed loudly, as if he had just beaten someone in battle. He quickly stopped, though, when he noticed Hilary wasn't even paying attention to him. He walked over to Hilary and gently poked her. "Hey...Earth to Hilary..." Hilary finally looked up at Tyson. "Oh, good morning, Tyson." Tyson raises an eyebrow. "That's it? 'Good morning, Tyson?' I practically insult you and not a peep out of you!" Hilary looked down. "I'm sorry..." Now Tyson just looked completely bewildered. "Hey...are you feeling ok? You've been acting really out of it lately." Hilary nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine...it's just...well, I'll tell you about it after school, ok?" Tyson looked a little concerned, but decided to give Hilary the benefit of the doubt. "Well...all right, then. After school." Then he smiled and sat down at his desk to wait for class to start.  
  
Elsewhere, the girl who had just arrived by plane was now trying to find Tyson's house by looking at the map that had been drawn for her. Unfortunately, the map had been drawn very sloppily and was hard to read. The girl sighed with exasperation. "Great...I should have known better then to trust a map Tyson drew..." She then looked at the map hoping to somehow make sense of it. "Hmmm...looks like I head east..." She then headed east, spotting what looked like a dojo in the distance. "Oh, that must be it! Ray said he lived in a dojo!" She then quickly ran over and called out. "Hello? Is anyone home?" She then heard a very familiar voice yell out, "Let it rip!" She smiled at the sound of the voice and ran to where it came from to find Ray practicing with Max. She decided to wait until they were done practicing before she spoke up. As soon as they were done, she called out, "Hi, Ray!" Ray looked her way and opened his eyes wide in shock. "Mariah!" He ran over to Mariah and asked, "When did you get here?" Mariah smiled and said, "Just an hour ago." She then looked around her before asking, "Where's Tyson and Kai?" Ray answered, "Kai's inside and Tyson should be home from school soon."  
  
Max walked up with a big smile on his face as he greeted Mariah. "So, how've you been, Mariah?" Mariah smiled at Max. "I've been doing good. You and Ray look good, too." At that moment, Tyson ran in, having just gotten home from school. "I'm home, guys!" He then looked shocked to see Mariah standing there. "Oh, hey, Mariah. When did you get here?" Ray smiled. "She just got here a few minutes ago." Then Max spoke up with a slightly concerned expression. "Where's Hilary, Tyson? Wasn't she coming to watch us practice today?" Tyson turned to look behind him. "That's weird. I thought she was right behind me." Mariah was really curious now. "Who's Hilary?" Tyson answered, "My classmate...I'll go see what's keeping her." Tyson ran back outside the dojo to see Hilary still walking up to the dojo, but very slowly. "Hey, Hilary! Come on! We gotta practice!" Hilary looked up. "Oh, right...I'm coming..." She then started to walk a little faster and then sat down as soon as she was where the others would practice. Mariah walked over to her and extended her hand to Hilary. "Hi, I'm Mariah, Ray's friend from China." Hilary smiled and shook Mariah's hand. "It's nice to meet you. My name is Hilary. I go to Tyson's school." Mariah then turned to face Tyson and the group. "Hey, you guys mind if I practice with you?" Hilary looked at Mariah with surprise. "You know how to beyblade?" Mariah looked at Hilary. "Yeah! I'm a member of the team back home! The White Tigers!" Hilary smiled a little. "I like to watch Tyson and the Bladebreakers practice, but I've never actually done it myself. I don't even have my own Beyblade." Mariah smiled. "Well, maybe you'd like to watch my match, then?" Hilary nodded excitedly. "Sure! I'd love to!"  
  
Mariah decided to battle against Ray to see how much he had improved compared to herself. Hilary kept her eyes on the match the whole time, waiting to see what Mariah's Bit Beast looked like. She looked on in awe when Mariah's Bit Beast, Galux, finally came out of Mariah's Beyblade. As soon as the match ended, Hilary ran over to Mariah. "Wow! That was the coolest Bit Beast I ever saw!" In her excitement, Hilary had failed to notice that the bit chip she'd found had fallen out of her pocket. Mariah saw it on the ground and picked it up. "What's this? It looks like a Bit Beast." Hilary gasped and quickly grabbed it from Mariah. Tyson looked at Hilary. "Hilary...is there something you haven't told us?"  
  
Before Hilary could answer, Ozuma appeared from behind a tree. "So that's where it was...no wonder we weren't able to find it." Ozuma then slowly walked over to Hilary. "Now, hand it over." Hilary glared at Ozuma and slowly backed away. Mariah glared at him, as well. "Who do you think you are coming around here and barking orders at everyone?" Ozuma looked at Mariah with a straight face. "It's none of your concern. Stay out of it if you don't want to get hurt." He then turned his attention back to Hilary. "Now, are you going to hand it over or not?" Hilary stepped back one more step before answering. "Why should I give it to you? You'll just seal it away like you did Driger!" Ozuma was now a little angry. "Because that Bit Beast has been a stray for 1,000 years. It could be dangerous for you to keep it. Now hand it over or I'll take it by force!" Hilary shook her head. "No..." Ozuma was now very angry and rushed towards Hilary to try to take the bit chip from her. During the struggle, a bright golden light suddenly shined from the bit chip, knocking both Ozuma and Hilary back. Ozuma quickly recovered, but it took Hilary a moment to get back to her feet. Ozuma took a deep breath before speaking up again. "You see? I told you it was dangerous. Now give it to me." Hilary looked up at Ozuma, but now had blue eyes, instead of her usual brown eyes, that had the exact same expression of those of Ozuma and the other Saint Shields. "O...ka...gi...? Is that you?" Ozuma then looked at her strangely. "What are you talking about?" Hilary seemed to ignore Ozuma's question and walked towards Ozuma. "Okagi...it's been so long...I thought I would never see you again..."  
  
Tyson quickly walked up to Hilary. "Hey, Hilary! Are you ok?!" Hilary turned to face Tyson. "Who are you?" Tyson was taken aback by her question. "Who am I? It's me, Tyson." Hilary quickly turned around as her eyes regained their original color. "T...Tyson...? What...happened...?" After that, she fell to the ground. When Tyson checked on her, he found her to be completely unconscious. "Hilary?! Wake up!" Mariah put her hand on Tyson's shoulder. "We should take her inside so she can lie down somewhere." Tyson nodded and then, with Mariah's help, walked Hilary into the house.  
  
Ozuma still seemed puzzled at what had just occured. "What...was that...? Did that Bit Beast...react to her?" He decided to leave Hilary be for now and started to walk back to the Saint Shields' hideout. 


	5. Mysteries of the Past

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters except for Tara and Goldhawk, who I made up for this story.  
  
Hilary was resting on the bed in Tyson's bedroom with Tyson sitting in a chair beside her with an expression of deep concern on his face. "You've been asleep for three hours now....what happened to you, Hilary?" Tyson asked aloud. Max walked in and stood behind Tyson. "How is she doing, Tyson?" Tyson shook his head and said, "She's still asleep....I don't know when she'll wake up." Max could tell his friend felt a great deal of guilt for Hilary's condition. "It's not your fault, Tyson. You didn't know this would happen." Tyson closed his eyes tight and yelled, "But it is my fault, Max! I noticed she was acting strange and I did nothing to find out what was wrong! If I had..." Max backed away a few steps from Tyson, sensing he was very angry. "Tyson..."  
  
At the same time, Ozuma had just returned to the Saint Shields' hideout. Mariam was the first to notice his return. "Hey, Ozuma! Did you find the stray Bit Beast?" Instead of answering Mariam, Ozuma walked past her and over to a wall and punched it with his fist. That immediately brought Dunga and Joseph to attention. "I take it that means it didn't go well," said Joseph. "Yeah..." Mariam replied. "He seems really stressed out about something." Dunga walked over to Ozuma. "So what happened, Ozuma?" Ozuma looked at his three followers with a look of deep anger. "The stray has already chosen its protector..." Dunga, Mariam, and Joseph all replied with deep shock. "You've got to be kidding!" Dunga yelled angrily. Ozuma looked Dunga right in the face. "I'm not kidding..." Mariam's expression of shock changed to one of curiosity. "Then who is it, Ozuma?" Ozuma now looked even angrier then before. "It's that girl...the one that hangs out with the Bladebreakers...but why her of all people? She never even believed in the Bit Beasts until recently..." Mariam walked over to Ozuma. "There must be something about her for the stray to choose her...did she do or say anything strange?" Ozuma's eyes opened with realization. "For a moment...it was like she was a different person...she didn't recognize Tyson and when she saw me, she called out the name 'Okagi'..." Joseph joined in the conversation. "Okagi? Didn't you once tell me of an ancestor of yours who went by that name, Ozuma?" Ozuma looked at Joseph. "I did...but he lived 1,000 years ago...there's no way someone in this time could know him...we'll discuss this more later...I have to think about something..." He then walked out of the room, leaving Dunga, Mariam, and Joseph puzzled as to what might be bothering Ozuma.  
  
Back at Tyson's house, Hilary finally awoke and looked at her surroundings. The first thing that caught her attention was Tyson, who had fallen asleep with his head on the bed. Hilary smiled as she thought to herself, "He stayed by my side the whole time?" Right then, Tyson woke up to see Hilary sitting up in the bed. "Hilary! You're awake! How are you feeling?" Hilary smiled again. "I still feel a little tired, but I'll be fine..." Tyson sat up to look at Hilary. "I glad...you were asleep for three hours...I was starting to worry." Hilary seemed shocked at Tyson's concern. "Really? Wow...I...didn't know you cared that much, Tyson..." Tyson blushed slightly as he said, "Well...you know...I..." At the moment, Mariah entered the room with a tray of food. "Oh, good! You're awake now, Hilary! I'd brought some lunch for Tyson, but since you're awake, I guess he'll have to share with you now." Tyson turned even more red. "No...you can have it, Hilary. I'll get something later." This surprised Hilary even more. Tyson, passing up food? But she just smiled at Tyson and nodded. "Thank you, Tyson." Mariah then laid the tray down in front of Hilary. After Mariah left, Hilary took a few bites of the food on the tray before she spoke up again. "So...Mariah is Ray's friend, huh?" Tyson nodded. "Yeah, they both used to be on the same team, but then Ray left home to improve his Beyblading skills. His teammates weren't too happy that he'd left, at first, but I think they're more understanding now." Hilary smiled. "That's good. I mean, I'm sure it was a tough choice for Ray to make in the first place. I can't imagine leaving the people I live with and care about...I'd miss them too much." Tyson was silent for a moment before he answered. "Not me...I had a lot of fun travelling the world." Hilary frowned slightly. "But didn't you miss your friends or your grandpa?" Tyson thought about that. "Well, Grandpa managed to come visit me a lot. But, yeah, I missed my friends. They were always fun to hang out with." Then he thought to himself, "Well, except for Carlos, but I think I'll keep that part to myself." Hilary picked up the bit chip she had found. "So this little thing really has a Bit Beast inside? How do they fit in there?" Tyson shrugged. "I don't know. There's a lot that's not known about the Bit Beasts. As Ozuma said, they've been around a long time." Hilary looked up at Tyson. "Maybe we should ask him? Maybe he could tell us what we want to know." Tyson looked at Hilary with surprise. "Are you crazy?! Ozuma only wants to seal away our Bit Beasts! Don't you remember why he came here in the first place? He wanted YOUR Bit Beast!" Hilary sighed. "You're right..." She then thought to herself, "But I really want to know more about them...and find out why this one chose me as his partner..."  
  
Sorry this chapter is shorter then the others, but I thought this was a good place to stop. Thanks to everyone who reviewed my story. I'm glad you like it so much, since this is really the first fic I've actually put some real time and energy into. I'll probably start writing more in the future, so keep an eye out. :) 


	6. A New Face

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters except for Tara and Goldhawk, who I made up for this story.  
  
At the riverbed not far from Tyson's home, a small boat suddenly rowed in and landed by the shore. Maneuvering the boat was a young boy with long shaggy black hair that was tied back with a piece of string. He took a look around for a few moments. Then he looked at his pendant and asked, "Are you sure this is the right place, Silver Wolf?" The pendant responded by emitting a small grey light. The boy looked a bit confused. "All right, if you say so. This better not end up being a wild goose chase, though." He then tied the boat down so that it wouldn't drift away and started walking around, hoping to find what he was looking for.  
  
Back at Tyson's house, Hilary had just finished putting her shoes back on. Tyson walked up behind her. "You going home now?" Hilary stood up and turned to face him. "Yeah, I really should get going. My mom's probably worried sick about me by now. I'll see you at school tomorrow, Tyson." Tyson smiled. "Yeah, sure thing. You take care on the way home, though." Hilary nodded. "Don't worry. I'll be fine. I'm going straight home." Tyson nodded and said, "All right, Hilary. See you tomorrow." He then headed back into the house as Hilary turned the corner of the street.  
  
The boy who had arrived by boat just happened to be walking on the opposite side of the street when he saw Hilary walking in the opposite direction. He didn't pay her much mind until his pendant began glowing again. "What's up, Silver Wolf? Don't tell me you're reacting to that girl...." He then looked at Hilary again. "Could she have what I came here searching for?" He crossed the street and quietly followed Hilary until she got home. He knew it would be a bad idea to attract attention to himself, so he decided to leave Hilary be for now and continued walking the direction he was heading.  
  
As soon as Hilary arrived home, she started to head up to her room, but was stopped by her mother calling her name in a stern tone. She looked over at her and said, "Yes, mom?" Her mother definitely did not look happy. "Where have you been? You were supposed to be home over an hour ago." Hilary sighed and answered, "Sorry, mom. I lost track of time." Her mother shook her head. "Hilary..." Hilary sighed again. "Mom, can we talk about it tomorrow? I just want to go to bed now." She then walked up to her room, not giving her mother time to answer. She closed the door to her bedroom and plopped down onto her bed, not even bothering to change out of her clothes first. "I understand Tyson's concern," Hilary thought to herself. "But Ozuma and the other Saint Shields are the only ones who could tell me about this Bit Beast...and I really want to know why he chose me." She then closed her eyes and immediately drifted off to sleep. 


	7. Koji's New Mission

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters, except for Tara, Goldhawk, Koji, and Silver Wolf, who I made up for this story.

The next day, the boy had finally found the place he was looking for. It was an abandoned building in the far end of town. He entered the building and looked around to see if anyone was around. He saw a couple of wooden crates with some sandwiches set on top of one of them. He was about to walk over to the crates and help himself when he heard a voice yell at him from behind. "Hey! What are you doing in here?!" The boy turned around to see a very angry Dunga glaring at him, even looking like he might be ready to kill him. The boy removed his hood and looked right at Dunga. "I see you're still as hot-headed as ever, Dunga." Dunga's expression of anger changed to one of confusion. "Koji? What are you doing here? I thought you were told to stay in the village." Koji sat down on the other crate. "I'm here on a mission, same as you." At the moment, Ozuma, Mariam, and Joseph entered and Ozuma did not look happy. "We don't need you, Koji! We'll seal away the Sacred Bit Beasts ourselves. In fact, we have already succeeded in capturing the White Tiger." Koji sighed and shook his head. "I'm not here to help you with your mission. I'm here to find Silver Wolf's brother." Mariam stepped forward. "Brother?" Koji nodded. "Yes, his brother Guardian, who, along with Silver Wolf, guides the people of our village with his wisdom." Ozuma actually looked surprised at this news. "You mean Goldhawk is somewhere here in this city?" Then it suddenly dawned on him. it have been the Bit Beast that girl found?" Koji quickly rose from his seat after hearing this. "You've seen Goldhawk?!" Ozuma nodded. "His owner is a girl who hangs out with the Bladebreakers, who possess the four Sacred Bit Beasts." Koji seemed intrigued as he heard this news. "I see...then perhaps I will help you with your mission, after all, Ozuma..."

After school the next day, Tyson and Hilary both arrived at Tyson's house together. Kenny had been unable to come because he was told to go straight home to help his mother run some errands. Earlier that day, Tyson had noticed Hilary wearing a gold bracelet on her right wrist, but had decided to wait until after school to ask her about it. "Hey, Hilary?" Hilary looked at Tyson. "Yes, Tyson?" Tyson looked down and blushed, not sure what Hilary would think of him noticing such a small change. "Ummm...where did you get that bracelet?" Hilary looked down at her bracelet. "Oh, this? I found it among some things that my mom said belonged to my grandmother and I just noticed that the middle of it was just the right size to put that bit chip in. She then showed it to Tyson and, sure enough, the bit chip with Goldhawk was embedded in it and it was a perfect fit. Tyson looked at it in awe. "Wow...it's like it was almost meant to hold that thing..." The two of them were so busy talking to each other that they didn't notice Koji hiding in the bushes next to the dojo's entrance. Koji poked out his head and smirked. "Perfect...I'll start with Dragoon." He then removed his pendant from under his shirt. "All right, Silver Wolf. It's up to you now." Koji's bit chip glowed softly with Silver Wolf's light and, inside Tyson's backpack, Dragoon's bit chip glowed with the same color. As soon as Koji received the message from Silver Wolf that the seal had been placed on Dragoon, he smirked and then quickly left before anyone spotted him.

After he finished his homework, Tyson was outside practicing his beyblading with Max. Tyson and Dragoon were doing fine at first, but as the match went on, Max began to notice that Dragoon seemed to be slowing down. "What's going on?" Max thought to himself. "It isn't like Tyson to hold back." Tyson then sent Dragoon to attack Draciel. However, Dragoon's attack merely deflected itself off of Draciel. Tyson felt dizzy for a moment, but then shook it off and had Dragoon attack again. This time, Draciel had also attacked and sent Dragoon almost flying out of the arena. At the same time, Tyson himself had almost fallen backwards. After noticing Tyson's reaction, Max now knew that something was wrong and called back Draciel. He then walked over to Tyson. "What was that all about? That was far from being your best, Tyson." Tyson shook his head. "I don't know...I guess I was distracted by something." He then grabbed his head and would have fallen backwards this time if Max hadn't caught him. "Tyson, are you all right?" Max asked with an expression of deep concern on his face. Tyson looked at Max and managed a weak smile. "Yeah, I'm fine, Max. I think I just need to go lie down...think you can practice with one of the others?" Max nodded. "Yeah, sure, buddy. You go get some rest." Tyson then picked up Dragoon and walked into the house to his room.

Hilary and Mariah came back to the front yard after talking for a bit to see Max practicing with Ray. Mariah smiled and ran over to watch Ray, but Hilary just looked around before walking up to Max. "Max? Where's Tyson?" Max stopped and looked at Hilary. "Oh...Tyson was feeling a little tired, so he went to his room to lie down." Hilary smiled. "Thanks, Max." She then went inside to go to Tyson's room when she suddenly heard a thud coming from down the hallway. Hilary immediately knew somehow that it was coming from Tyson's room and ran over to it. She quietly knocked on the door, which was closed. "Tyson...? Is everything all right?" When she received no answer, she opened the door. "Tyson?" She then gasped in shock as she saw Tyson on the floor unconscious. She ran over to him, kneeled beside him, already in a deep panic and shook him. "Tyson?! Tyson, wake up!"


	8. Dilemma

Disclaimer: Once again, I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE! Tara, Goldhawk, Koji, and Silver Wolf are characters I created for this fan fiction, though, so anyone who uses them without my permission will face the wrath of Luna-P's Tonberry, and believe me, it will hurt!

Kai, who had been away at his private school a lot recently, walked up to Tyson's house and looked inside. "Hello? Anyone home?" He removed his shoes and entered just to hear Hilary yelling out Tyson's name in deep panic. He quickly ran upstairs and gasped at the sight of Tyson on the floor unconscious. "Hilary, what happened!" Hilary looked up at Kai with tears in her eyes. "Kai…I don't know…I just arrived and heard a noise and came up here to find Tyson like this…" Kai nodded. "Help me get him up. He needs to get into bed." Hilary nodded and helped Kai get Tyson up off the floor and then over to his bed.

As soon as Kai and Hilary got Tyson into bed, Hilary immediately noticed Tyson seemed to be breathing heavily. She looked up at Kai. "What's wrong with Tyson?" Before Kai could answer, Tyson spoke one word in his sleep. "Dra…goon…" Kai looked down to see Tyson's Beyblade at his feet and picked it up, only to see Dragoon's image beginning to fade from the bit chip. "So that's it…" Kai said to himself. "What is it, Kai?" Hilary asked. Kai looked up at Hilary. "Hilary, do you remember me telling you about Tyson's strong bond with Dragoon?" Hilary nodded. "Yes, I do…does this have something to do with that?" Kai nodded and showed her Tyson's Beyblade. Hilary gasped and said, "Dragoon's…disappearing?" Kai nodded. "Looks like the Saint Shields are trying to seal him away…but they always did it in battle before. How are they doing it now?"

Suddenly, Hilary's bit chip began to glow from her bracelet. Kai's eyes opened wide in shock. "What…is that…?" Hilary took it out just in time for a large golden bird to fly out. Hilary suddenly heard a voice in her mind. "Tara…I can sense the strong bond between this boy and Dragoon. Silver Wolf and I never thought it could be possible for one of the Four Gods to become attached to a human. If you wish, I can release the seal Silver Wolf is trying to place on Dragoon and, thus, save this boy's life." Hilary didn't understand why the bird referred to her as "Tara", but she didn't argue and just nodded. "Yes…please help Tyson…he's my friend…" The bird nodded and suddenly began to shine bright gold. The magic from the golden light shattered the silver light surrounding Dragoon, removing the seal. The bird then looked back at Hilary. "The seal is gone now. Dragoon and the boy should both be all right now. I also sensed your confusion, meaning you have no memory of your past…so I shall tell you my name: it is Goldhawk, and you are my guardian and partner…call me anytime you need my help…" Then, Goldhawk disappeared back into Hilary's bracelet.

Kai shook his head, trying to recover from the shock of what he had just seen. He then walked over to the other side of Tyson's bed and looked at him. "Tyson?" Hilary looked up, also wondering if Tyson was all right. Tyson moaned and then opened his eyes. "Hilary…" He then looked up at Kai. "When did…Kai get here…?" Hilary smiled slightly. "Just now…he helped you get into bed…are you all right now, Tyson?" Tyson slowly tried to sit up. "Still a bit weak…but better…" He then almost fell over until Kai caught him. "You'd better get some rest, Tyson. You're not in any condition to get up yet." Tyson lied down and nodded. "All right…" Hilary smiled again and said, "I'll stay here until you're all better. Ok, Tyson?" Tyson smiled weakly and then closed his eyes. "Thanks, Hilary…" He immediately went back to sleep as Kai left to tell the others what had just happened. As soon as she was sure Kai was out of sight, Hilary gently placed her hand on Tyson's forehead. "I'm glad you're all right now, Tyson…" She then got into the chair next to his bed, dozing off before she even realized she was tired.

A/N: Well, I hoped you liked this chapter. Sorry for the slow update, but, aside from just being lazy, I was also without internet for awhile. Also, I'm sure that at least one of you (you know who you are. XD) is happy that I finally brought Kai into the story, but also disappointed I didn't make this into a Kai/Hilary pairing. I had already planned to pair up Tyson/Hilary in this fic and I'm not changing my mind. Please forgive my bluntness. 


	9. Connection

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Beyblade. Yep, Tara, Koji, and their Bit Beasts Goldhawk and Silver Wolf are still my characters. Don't use them without my permission, please.

Kai entered the living room at Tyson's house, where Max, Ray, and Mariah were all resting after their Beyblade practice for the day. Max was the first to notice him enter. "Hey, Kai! When did you get here?" He then noticed the look on Kai's face. "What's up? Is something wrong?" Kai nodded and then told all of them the whole story. "What! Tyson almost lost Dragoon!" Ray yelled out. Kai nodded. "And we almost lost Tyson…because of his link with Dragoon, he became very ill when Dragoon began to disappear." Mariah turned to face Kai. "Is he all right now?" Kai sat down next to Ray on the sofa. "Yeah, he's fine now. He's asleep and Hilary decided to stay up there with him." Ray sighed with relief. "At least he's all right…but how were the Saint Shields able to begin to place the seal? We never even saw any of them come around here." Kai looked down to the floor. "I'm not sure…but we need to keep our guard up from now on."

As she slept, Hilary began to have a strange dream. In this dream, she saw a girl that looked exactly like her, except she was a few years younger and, more importantly, her eyes were a bright blue color. The girl was being chased by a pack of wolves in a forest. One of the wolves, the leader, stood out from the others with his silver fur and sapphire-colored eyes. Suddenly, the girl tripped and fell to the ground. The wolves were just about to attack when, all of a sudden, a golden hawk with amber-colored eyes flew in and attacked the leader. The hawk then flew back and landed on the ground in front of the girl, as if to protect her. The silver wolf glared at the hawk, revealing a scar over his right eye from where the hawk had attacked him. He then howled loudly, which the other wolves knew to be a command to retreat. The entire pack ran back into the deepest part of the forest. The girl slowly walked over to the hawk. "You saved me…thank you so much. I'm forever indebted to you…anytime you need my help, I'll be here." The hawk made no sign of response, but the girl could see in his eyes that he understood everything she had just said. The hawk just flew off in the opposite direction of that the wolves took and headed to a nearby mountain range.

Hilary slowly opened her eyes as she heard someone calling her name. "Hilary? Hilary, wake up!" Hilary's eyes finally opened fully to see Tyson standing right in front of her, gently shaking her. "Oh…Tyson…?" Tyson looked at Hilary with a worried expression. "Are you all right? When I woke up, you were asleep and were moaning a lot…" Hilary looked away from Tyson. "I just had a dream…that's all…" She then looked back at Tyson and asked, "Are you feeling better now?" Tyson smiled. "Yeah, much better. Thanks for staying and watching over me, though." Hilary blushed slightly. "Oh…it was nothing…I'd do the same for anyone, you know…" Tyson nodded. "I appreciate it, anyway, Hilary. Anyway, we should go see the guys. Knowing them, they're probably worried sick about us by now." Hilary smiled and nodded. "Yeah, we should go." She stood up and followed Tyson into the living room, where the others were waiting.

Back at the Saint Shields' hideout, Koji walked into the main area, where Joseph and Mariam were sitting, having some sandwiches that Mariam had made for the whole group. Mariam was the first to notice Koji walk in. "Hey, Koji. I made us some sandwiches. You want one?" Koji shook his head weakly. Joseph noticed Koji's response and walked over to him. "Are you all right? You don't look so good." Koji sighed and said, "I failed…Dragoon escaped…" He then collapsed, extremely exhausted. Joseph caught him and laid him down on the floor. "What could have happened to make him this weak? We'd better tell Ozuma about this." Mariam's eyes opened wide. "Are you crazy? If Ozuma finds out Koji failed to seal away Dragoon, he'll be furious!" Joseph looked up at Mariam. "He's going to find out eventually, anyway. We might as well tell him now." Mariam sighed. "All right, you win. I'll go tell him. You stay here and keep an eye on Koji." Joseph nodded as Mariam walked out of the room. "All right, sis."

Just as Mariam had predicted, Ozuma became enraged when he heard the news of Koji's failure. He responded with a punch to the wall, which caused a large chunk of the wall to crumble under Ozuma's fist. "How could he have failed! Doesn't he know how important this mission is!" Mariam took a step back before answering. "Ozuma…he did his best. If you need proof, go see how worn out he is." Ozuma looked at Mariam. "What? He's exhausted?" Mariam nodded. "He said Dragoon escaped…and there's no way he could have done it on his own." Ozuma was now deep in thought after hearing this bit of news. "Could it be…? I'm going to Tyson's place…I think I know how Dragoon escaped. All of you stay here." Before Mariam could protest, Ozuma walked out the door.

A/N: What's Ozuma up to now? You'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out. 


End file.
